Prelude
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: This is how they began, and maybe, how they will end. Blood Brothers AU.
1. Darkness

YYH (c) Shonen Jump

This is a series of shorts depicting the beginning of the Blood Brothers universe, all the way through the end (of what, I'm not sure yet) and all based on prompts taken from dailyprompt web site.

prompt: dragon's lair

**Darkness**

It was the bandits that caught our attention, Yomi and I. They had valuables – diamonds and the like, nothing major but enough to intrigue us. It wasn't a challenge. It was practice. They were easy targets, and we needed something to boost our egos after a few failed missions. So we snuck into their hideout and took their things while they were still sleeping.

Yomi had already left. I entered the last room. The last room did not smell like goblin bandits. It smelled like something far more intriguing – smoke and anger, a scent I wasn't familiar with. So I cautiously looked inside.

This one wasn't sleeping. He was standing on the other side of his cot, sword drawn, blood red eyes narrowed in distaste. My rose was still in my hand. I could easily have decapitated him then and there. But I didn't.

"So? What do you want?"

I grinned. "To steal your valuables?"

Whatever answer he was expecting, it wasn't that. His eyes widened just a bit, then he started chuckling. It was a soft sound, and the others didn't wake. He returned his sword to its sheath. "Look around if you like. I have nothing of worth, thief."

I couldn't help the smirk. "You seem awfully confident."

"You would never get close enough to hurt me, least of all with a flower."

I gave him a look of polite disbelief. "Perhaps one day we should test that."

He returned my look. "Not today? I'm surprised, fox."

I bowed with a flourish. "Unfortunately, no. I must take my leave before your companions wake and discover what I have taken. Good day to you." With that I vanished back down the hall.

It would be years before I saw Hiei again.


	2. Shadow

prompt: lurking in the background

**Shadow**

He remained as a shadow in my mind for years to come.

Never a fully-formed thought, just images of silver hair and golden eyes, of that rose that he held with all the deadly grace of a weapon. Occasionally I would wonder just what kind of weapon it was, but the thought was always banished before it had the chance to linger long.

I doubted I would ever get the chance to find out.

Attachments led to pain, led to loss. I knew this. The bandits were my only family, and I could not afford to lose them.

Still, if I paid special attention to reports of thieves, searching for some hint of the fox, one could hardly blame me for being intrigued.


	3. StarStruck

prompt: specks of gold

**Star-Struck**

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. Never this.

"You know, after all these years, I never expected to see you again. Least of all here." His voice still had that slight lilt to it, like he had this innate inability to take anything seriously. Distantly, Hiei wondered why he still remembered that.

"I thought I was the only one who liked this place." Hiei admitted. "It's well protected."

"Yes – I felt foreign energy the moment I stepped foot here." The silver fox didn't approach him, never took his eyes from him. The tension in the starlit field rose. "I suppose you have the right to attack me for invading your space."

"I do."

A long pause.

"Are you?"

"No." Hiei took a step back. "You intrigue me. I think I'd like to find out more about you before I go charging into battle."

The fox chuckled. "And I would like to learn more about you as well. I have yet to meet someone who is unafraid of me."

That earned him a head-tilt. "Perhaps if I knew your name, I would know if you were worth fearing."

The fox threw his head back and laughed. When he had calmed, his eyes still glittered with ill-concealed amusement even though his voice was calm. "My name is Youko Kurama."

"The famous thief. I'm in the presence of royalty."

"Please, no bowing."

Hiei uttered a short laugh. "At least you have a sense of humor."

Youko smiled. "You have my name. What is yours?"

A pause. "Hiei."

A smirk. "I'll do well to remember it." He took a step back and vanished into the shadows, like a star into the brightening dawn.

Hiei looked back up at the sky. Interesting.


	4. Pivotal

prompt: yes

**Pivotal**

_Crux – noun – a vital, basic, decisive, or pivotal point_

"Looks like you could use some help."

Hiei glared up at the fox demon following him through the trees. "Were you watching the entire time, Youko?" he demanded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "They're fools. I don't need them."

"You've been with them for as long as I have known you."

"Which hasn't been that long, as I recall."

A short laugh. "No. Not that long at all." The fox dropped from the trees to land in front of Hiei. He ignored the glare and continued. "Still, we both seem to have found ourselves partner-less."

Hiei snorted. "You need a partner?"

Youko grinned rather humorlessly. "No, but it is nice to not have to watch my back all the time."

"What happened to that other demon you were running with?"

The pause was so brief Hiei almost missed the pain hidden inside. Then it was gone, and Youko was speaking as nonchalantly as if Hiei had asked about the weather. "We have gone our separate ways."

Hiei grunted. "Still don't see what that has to do with me."

"Be my new partner?"

That brought him to a screeching halt. "What? Why in the Makai would you want me to be your partner?" he demanded, his glare melting away into a wide-eyed stare. "I'm not a thief."

"No, but you are a fighter." Youko said calmly. "And I happen to like you, for some reason I can't even begin to explain. Besides, I doubt you'll stab me in the back."

Hiei snorted. "You're only asking me because you know I've never had an interest in shiny things. I won't steal from you."

"You caught me." Youko turned abruptly serious. "What do you say? We could both use the protection. Besides, I'll make you a deal. You help me steal things, and I'll help you."

"With what?"

"With whatever you want."

Hiei gave him a cold look. "That is a dangerous thing to promise."

Youko returned it with an even colder, calculating stare. "And yet, I'm promising it. Whatever you need – one thing, though, so think hard – I will help you with. I will determine how many heists it's worth to me."

Hiei chuckled. "That sounds more like it."

"Always a catch."

"Of course. It wouldn't be the Makai if there wasn't." Hiei stared at him a moment longer, considering. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. I could use the company."

Youko smiled. "Good."

"Just don't go waking me up at all hours of the night, Youko." Hiei warned. "I – "

"Kurama."

"Huh?"

"My name. Youko is a title. Kurama is my name. If you're going to be my partner, you can call me by it."

"How about I just call you fox and spare myself the confusion."

Youko – _Kurama_ – laughed outright. "Or you could do that."


	5. Forbidden

prompt: love heals all

**Forbidden**

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Crimson eyes are wide in defiance and fear, and it almost makes me wish I had never asked the question. His lips pull back in a feral snarl. "What are you talking about, fox?"

"You were talking in your sleep." I never once look away from him. My hand still rests on his shoulder. "You were dreaming. Why didn't you tell me?"

He is the one to look away. "I'm a Forbidden Child. You would have every right to kill me on the spot."

"That's not what I was talking about."

His head snaps around to stare at me. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

If possible, his eyes are even larger than when I woke him up. He's spluttering now, trying to regain some semblance of balance. "How do you know that?"

I grin. "I told you, you were talking. I would have thought she was your lover, but you don't strike me as the type to just walk away. I would have seen her by now. Therefore, she must be your sister." When he doesn't respond, I continue. "You call for her frequently in your sleep. I wonder, though, where she is."

Slowly, he relaxes. "I don't know, fox. Now let me go. I want to sleep."

But there's no venom in his voice.

I release his shoulder and let him lay back down. Before he closes his eyes, I murmur, "Perhaps she is dreaming of you as well."

A small smile flits across his face before he falls asleep again.

Now I know how to get rid of his nightmares.


	6. Comforts

prompt: green netting

**Comforts**

Kurama was a creature of comfort. Hiei knew that from the start (after all, while the fox was perfectly capable of roughing it, he absolutely _hated_ doing it). At first, it had been a source of utter confusion for the fire apparition, who up until then had only experienced the cot the bandits had loaned him for a short time.

"It's not going to eat you, you know."

"I'm aware of it."

The fox demon stared at him with one sleepy golden eye. "So just climb up. You can't tell me you're scared of heights."

"Hah. You only wish." Hiei eyed the structure strung out between two massive trees. "What is it?"

"They are hammocks."

One right above the other. Kurama had taken the one on the bottom. "Huh."

"I assure you, they don't have thorns."

"I just want to know what the point is."

That earned him an odd look. "Do you enjoy sleeping on bark?"

Hiei shrugged. "It's adequate."

Kurama merely sighed and closed his eyes again. "Hiei, I officially give up trying to explain to you the point of a 'comfort'. For now on I shall let you sleep wherever you want, no matter how sore you will be the next day."

Hiei wound up getting into the top hammock just to shut the fox up.

He would never admit it, but it was better than the tree limb would have been.


	7. Shifting

prompt: change is in the air

**Shifting**

They both recognized it in their own way.

Perhaps Kurama understood it first. After all, having been in enough working and personal relationships, he knew when a line had been crossed between being possessive and being protective. He had been possessive when a particular low-class demon had tried to take his partner – after all, Hiei's services already belonged to _him_, and no one else had a right to infringe on his monopoly.

But that didn't explain why he always made two hammocks from his vines even when Hiei insisted that he could sleep just as well without them, or why he felt the pressing need to take care of the ornery apparition's injuries after every heist gone wrong. It certainly didn't provide an adequate explanation for why he had begun treating Hiei as an equal partner instead of just a tool to use in his heists, despite promising himself that nothing of the sort would happen again after Kuronoe.

It didn't explain why he felt hollow inside when he thought of Hiei getting sick of their gig and leaving.

For Hiei, realization came a bit differently. It started when he realized he no longer automatically searched for the fox demon when he woke up in the mornings, no longer anticipated being stabbed in the back and left for dead. It really started to worry him when he realized he no longer feared being left behind.

Abandonment was something he had learned to expect from everyone. It frightened him to realize his own natural paranoia was beginning to fail him.

Neither could deny it – whatever they were now, they were no longer merely work partners.

Additionally, neither had to say it. They both already knew.


	8. Theoretical

prompt: existential bank heist

**Theoretically**

"I have a question for you."

"Why do you always insist on having these conversations at two in the morning?"

"It's how I cure my insomnia. That's how boring your answers are."

Kurama opened his eyes enough to glare at the hammock above his. "Why are you waking me up _now_? What can be so damn important – "

"What happened to Kuronoe?"

That earned him a strangled gasp, but Kurama quickly regained control. "I told you before. We went our separate ways. Now, will you _please _– "

"No, you didn't."

"And you would know that, how?"

"I know you. You don't just leave partners behind – if you did, you would have left me in the dust long ago."

"Considering the way you're annoying me right now, I just might do that."

"Empty threat."

"Try me."

"What happened?"

Kurama sighed. "We got caught. He got killed. There wasn't anything I could do to save him. They were just faster than he was."

The silence was so long Kurama thought Hiei had fallen asleep. Just as he was about to say something, Hiei spoke.

"Hn. Good."

"Huh?"

"No one is faster than me."

Kurama smiled faintly at that. "You have odd ways of telling someone you care."

"Shut up, fox."


	9. Feral

prompt: pure cruelty

**Feral**

I have never seen this side of Kurama before.

A thief, yes, and when the occasion calls for it, a murderer, but this – I have never seen him as a torturer. Blood stains his white fighting _gi_, his hand is clasped tightly around his whip, golden eyes are glittering with something I have never quite seen before. Not in Kurama, not in anyone.

Not for me.

Blood still runs down my torn shoulder, soaking my arm and chest. The gash is still open, but I don't even bother to try and patch it. The force before me is too great to look away.

The demon isn't so much dead as he is pulverized. Kurama can be creative when he wants to be. He kneels down in front of me, examining my shoulder even as the other demon cries out and begs for death. Somehow he's still alive. I stare at Kurama.

"Poison?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Golden eyes meet mine. "I'm a thief – did you not think I would also be possessive as well?"


	10. Pack

prompt: element of friction

**Pack**

I didn't understand at first.

Kurama was something of an enigma those first few years, when we were just getting used to each other. I didn't understand that enigma – didn't know if I ever would, if I would ever be able to actually trust him – until I understood a very important word.

Pack.

Kurama is a fox, after all. I don't know about human foxes, but fox spirits travel in packs. There's always an alpha, and he's always the easiest to spot, because he's always the most protective. The first into battle, the last to disengage. He's the most dangerous to fight. He won't stop until the threat to his pack has been eliminated.

It wasn't until I met Kurama that I realized 'pack' didn't have to be other foxes. They could be chimera, like Kuronoe.

They could be fire apparitions.

Things started to make sense when I realized Kurama was by nature an alpha, and I was his pack.

We stopped having as many arguments after that.


	11. Sparring

prompt: counterattack

**Sparring**

It became a ritual with them.

Attack, counterattack, punch, dodge, kick, evade. It became a game for Hiei to see how fast he could force Kurama to use his Rose Whip – and now he knew exactly what kind of weapon it was. It was a game for Kurama to see how fast he could force Hiei to ditch his sword.

They enjoyed the sport. There was something relaxing about sparring someone who you could trust wouldn't try to kill you.

Blood was drawn, of course. It wouldn't be a proper sparring match if there wasn't. Afterwards, they would patch each other up.

Another show of trust. Another moment where both would pause to reflect on how, just a short time earlier (for demons, anyway) such trust would not have been possible.

None of this was spoken. Hiei finished tying off the bandage around Kurama's waist and stood, allowing the fox demon to replace his shirt. The fire apparition frowned. "You've got to learn to guard your side, fox."

Kurama chuckled. "I know. It seems to be a weak point of mine."

Hiei snorted. "You're only lucky it doesn't slow you down."

"It doesn't even phase me anymore."

Hiei shook his head, amused. "How did someone as stupid as you live as long as you have?"

Kurama shrugged. "Dumb luck?"

"I'll believe it."

Sparring was a ritual with them. So was the teasing and harassment that came afterwards.

Trust.


	12. Coming Clean

prompt: an inferno of secrets

**Coming Clean**

I keep secrets. They've kept me alive.

I know Kurama understands this. He's a thief, after all; secrets are his life. It's how he stays a step ahead of the demons who would love to kill him.

But . . . .

"Yukina."

He blinks at me from his position on his hammock. "Pardon?"

"My sister's name. It's Yukina."

He sits up and looks me fully in the eye. "Is she the one you've been searching for?"

"Yes." I shift slightly. Kurama examines me, golden eyes narrowing as he brushes his bangs from his eyes. "She's an ice apparition, though. Not like me."

Kurama already knows this. He figured it out a long time ago, but now I'm telling him, volunteering the information. He can do whatever he wants to with it, but he just watches me, and I know what he's waiting to hear.

I brace myself. "I want your help finding her. In exchange for my aid with your heists."

He nods slowly. "I promise, I will do everything within my power to help you find your sister."

There's something wrong about the way he's talking, as if he's suddenly tense for whatever reason. I brush it off for the time being.

I've kept many secrets from Kurama. He can keep a few from me.


	13. Ultimatum

prompt: a lose-lose situation

**Ultimatum**

It's probably silly, but I can't help but think of it as an ultimatum. I use my contacts to find his sister, and the more time that passes with no results is more time that I relish with him. He's my partner; if I'm completely honest with myself, he's more than that. He's my friend, and I haven't had many of those. Kuronoe, Yomi. Those are my friends.

Now Hiei.

I can't lose that.

I will once I find his sister. Once Yukina comes back, Hiei will leave. Maybe he'll stay with his sister, maybe he'll simply find himself another partner or return to a solitary life.

Still, he never asks me for updates when I vanish before dawn and don't return until late afternoon, even though he has to know what I'm doing. We simply continue on. It makes me wonder. I never offer any information, either, especially when the news never changes.

One day I'll have something to offer him. Maybe I'll even be able to give him his sister.

We'll have to see what happens after that.


	14. Jagan

prompt: stand by me

**Jagan**

"You don't have to do this."

Kurama's tone is almost enough to make me turn around and leave. I know the pain the fusion of the Jagan will cause me. I know it's powers can destroy me.

I also know what it can offer, and I cannot pass that up. I simply can't.

"I have to."

"No, you don't. You only think you do. You're not weak, Hiei. You never were."

I snort. I can't help it. "No, I'm not. But I like having every advantage."

It goes without saying that I'll be able to work better with him, and search for Yukina, with its reaching powers.

He touches my shoulder briefly. "I'll wait for you here."

I nod. "Don't get too close. I don't want him knowing about you."

Kurama smiles faintly. "Understood."

With a small sigh, I walk into the building. When I come back out, I'll be stronger.

And that's all that matters.


	15. Missing

prompt: she screams in silence

**Missing**

Hiei sat calmly in his hammock, watching the stars. Kurama was out scouting, making sure the area was secure one last time before settling in for the night. With a small sigh, Hiei closed his eyes and let his Jagan take over.

Noticing Kurama's energy signature was second nature – the first to be examined and charted in his mental map, and the first to be dismissed as not a threat – and pinpointing the other low-class apparitions was simple enough. He had always had heightened spirit awareness, one of the perks of being a reasonably high-class demon, but this new awareness brought on by the Jagan was almost overwhelming. He had to concentrate to sift through the energies around him.

And still, nothing. Not the energy he was looking for.

He sighed and bound the Jagan again. He would find Yukina.

He had to.


	16. Blood Brothers

prompt: one with each other

**Blood Brothers**

"Hiei!"

I fall to my knees by his side. The stab wound is deep – too deep, I can see bone and organs that should never be exposed to the light – and the pool of blood around him is simply too wide. I can feel it soaking into the legs of my fighting _gi_. I grab his shoulder and shake him. "Hiei!"

He flinches, his eyes opening just a slit. "The fight . . . ."

I shake my head. "Only you. The fight is over. We're safe now." Hiei grits his teeth and struggles to push himself up, but I force him back down by his shoulder. "No! You're in no condition to stand!"

He shakes his head slowly. "You're . . . too attached."

I utter a shaky laugh, my hands still searching frantically for some way to stop the bleeding. "Of course I am. Sentimental fool as always, you should know."

Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be so concerned about his health, but I can feel his energy slipping away. The blade cut too deep, and the few extra seconds I took to kill the one responsible was just enough. Just enough to mean my friend's life.

He is my friend. He's my pack. I cannot let him die.

I grab Hiei's sword from the ground and use it to cut open my palm. Grabbing Hiei's limp hand, I do the same. He flinches again, but the motion is more subdued. I don't have much time.

"What . . . "

I stare at him calmly. "I will not allow you to die."

With that I press our hands together, blood to blood.

_Blood to blood._

Power surges through me, hot and angry and fiercely possessive, and a small gasp escapes me. Hiei grunts, his entire body tense, and I can _feel_ his pain, feel my energy surging through him the same way his energy surges through me. His hand tightens around mine, and I can feel his wound begin to heal. I breathe a sigh of relief.

Hiei may hate me for what I have done, but he will live.

Ultimately, that's what matters.


	17. Aftermath

prompt: can't believe you just did that

**Aftermath**

Searing pain jerks me into the waking world. I sit up abruptly, only mildly surprised to find myself in a cave instead of the hammocks I have grown used to sleeping in. The battle is still fresh in my mind.

The battle, and the aftermath. I should have died out there. I know what a fatal wound feels like – I've felt enough that were almost there. There's also no mistaking the pain that woke me. It's not mine.

Kurama's on the other side of the cave, staring at the floor. He's bloody and exhausted, and yet he's still guarding the entrance, rose held delicately in his hand. I can see the faint tremors racing through him.

I can _feel_ his exhaustion as if it's my own.

I stand and move across the cave to stand in front of him. His head jerks up, golden eyes widening slightly. "Hiei – "

"Hush." I kneel by his side, pushing his arm out of the way to examine the gash in his side. I shake my head. "You have got to learn to guard your left, fox. I don't know how you've managed to survive this long."

He chuckles weakly. "Dumb luck."

"I'll believe it."

I should be angry, I know. In fact, I should be pissed as hell and demand that we break this link immediately, before it gets out of hand. I know what he's done. I just can't find fault with it. It's almost flattering, really, that someone thinks so highly of me.

I've never had a brother before.


	18. No Longer Pretending

prompt: messed up

**No Longer Pretending**

They couldn't pretend anymore. Kurama's actions had saved Hiei's life, but it also revealed a weakness that neither could bring themselves to face. They could move through their daily routines, pretend like nothing had changed, but they couldn't ignore the truth.

A weakness had appeared between them, one they hadn't even realized was developing.

In the Makai, the only attachments allowed were alliances that could shift and change at a moment's notice. No one demon was worth another's life. That was an accepted fact, and for a great many years, Hiei and Kurama both had lived with that fact.

No one had ever viewed Hiei as worth dying for. Worth killing, maybe, but never worth protecting. He joined Kurama out of curiosity, nothing more, and with every expectation of being killed in his sleep, never expecting such a drastic turn of events.

Between Yomi forcing his own betrayal and Kuronoe dying, Kurama had learned the perils of trying to protect others. He pulled back, only starting this venture with Hiei because it suited his needs at the time.

Neither expected things to get so drastically out of hand.

"I feel the need to steal something."

Hiei looked up at him from cleaning his sword. "That's probably not a good idea yet."

"I know." Kurama sat up in his hammock and stared hard at Hiei. "I accomplished what I wanted. We can go back to how it was."

Hiei snorted. "What? Pretending we were nothing more than allies?"

Kurama shook his head. "When you phrase it like that – "

"You know I'm right."

"I just want you to know that we can break this if you want. It's possible."

Hiei finally looked up at him fully, sword and cleaning cloth forgotten in his hands. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, gold eyes boring into crimson. Finally, Hiei chuckled.

"How messed up is it that I want the very thing that will eventually destroy me?"

Kurama emitted a helpless chuckle of his own. "Pretty messed up. But I want it too."

"Good."

The silence was far more comfortable after that.


	19. Intertwined

prompt: can't be sacrificed

**Intertwined**

Years pass. The bond grows stronger.

Certain events burn into their memories. The look on Kurama's face when he realizes he can hear Hiei's voice in his mind. Hiei's reaction when Kurama seems to automatically know where to find him without the use of a Jagan. Discovering the little perks to the bond almost outweigh the downsides the bond forces on them as well.

Injuries reflect on each other. Exhaustion, pain, nightmares, depression – even demons can be haunted by the darkness of Makai, and Kurama and Hiei have lived long enough to be soaked in that darkness. These things which have always been part of the individual have now become part of the whole they are becoming.

It's hard enough dealing with your own shadows, much less someone else's.

There are times, during those developing years, when they both wonder if maybe they should have destroyed the bond when they had the chance. When they think it might be better if they went their separate ways – easier, at any rate. Just let the world go back to normal.

Then the heist would come. Any heist. Kurama's utter joy in taking what doesn't belong to him rubs off on Hiei. The fight that inevitably comes afterward is all Hiei, and his vicious pleasure fills Kurama as they fight _together_.

They've always been good partners. Now they might as well be the same fighter.

It's during times like that when they know the truth. What they have found they can never give up.


	20. Dragon

prompt: lost in the smoke

**Dragon**

"I cannot believe you're actually going to try this."

Hiei smirked up at him. "Come on, Kurama – you know if it works, it's going to be an unbeatable attack."

Kurama gave him his best doubtful look from the hammock. "If it works. If it doesn't, you'll be dead."

"That's a small chance."

"Actually, there's a better chance of the dragon eating you than there is of you managing to control it." Kurama retorted. "Besides, what are you going to sic it on? It's not just going to come, say hello, and leave."

Hiei snorted. "Give me some credit here. There's a group of low-class demons camping in that direction. They'll be easy prey."

Slowly, Kurama nodded. "Fine. But I'll be very pissed if you die and I have to break in a new partner." Hiei simply chuckled. Kurama sat back and waited, watching as Hiei unbound his Jagan and brought his energy to the surface.

Almost immediately Kurama could tell something was wrong. Hiei had enough energy to summon the dragon (dark fire was leaping everywhere, and Kurama strongly suspected it was only because he was connected to Hiei that he wasn't on fire as well) but Hiei's face – there was something there that wasn't right –

Kurama dropped his mental barriers and reached out to Hiei, infusing the fire apparition with his own energy.

/I can do this!/

/You can summon it, but you don't have enough to keep it from eating you!/

Not even Hiei could argue with that logic.

Something must have happened – both demons were suddenly on their knees, Kurama gripping Hiei's shoulder tightly and Hiei leaning against Kurama's side, both breathing hard. There was a trail of smoking grass and vaporized trees leading away from them, and the screams of the nearby demons rang in their ears.

Hiei laughed. "Wow."

Kurama couldn't help it. He started laughing as well. "Please – don't try that again until you have more strength."

"Agreed."

/-/

An: I always imagined the first time would be vastly different than the attack on Zeru. Why are neither injured? Because with their combined energies, they managed to unleash the dragon and not be scathed. That's my excuse.


	21. Sleight of Hand

prompt: you have no idea

**Sleight of Hand**

I stand calmly in front of them. They're ogres (not the strongest in the world, but strong enough), smelly, and unfortunately, they are the ones who stole from Kurama's stash not two days ago. Admittedly, it wasn't _that_ well protected, and the items weren't worth that much, but I'm with Kurama on this one – it's the principle of the matter.

If they get away with it, who else will try?

Besides, it's a chance to _play._

My hand rests on the hilt of my sword. I sneer at them. "Do you really think you can take me?"

"There's one of you and three of us!" the middle one brags. "And you tiny!"

/He has a point there./

/Shut up, fox./ I draw my sword. For whatever reason, that makes the ogres laugh harder, but none of them are looking _behind_ them. I grin. "Come get me then."

They lunge.

Kurama's whip slices through all three of them from behind. I easily dance out of the way. The sounds of bodies and blood brings a smile to my face. I look up at Kurama. The thief is splattered with crimson. He grins back at me.

/That ought to keep them out of my dens./

I laugh. /Only the smart ones./


	22. Blood

prompt: exploration

**Blood**

It was natural for them to explore their new bond.

They worked at it until they could hear each other from great distances away, although Hiei's favorite skill was still being able to use Kurama's rose whip – that was, until Kurama used Hiei's own fire against him. It made sparring much more enjoyable.

Not to mention vicious.

It was during a sparring match that they discovered the other aspect of their bond. When Kurama's bloodied hands came in contact with Hiei's wounded side as he attempted to patch it, the shock that ran through them both – the _power_ that raced through them –

It was intoxicating.

What was an accident led to experimentation. What would more blood-to-blood contact do to them? Would it make them stronger?

There was only one way to find out.


	23. Transition

prompt: so sorry

**Transition**

He really should have listened to Hiei. Then he wouldn't be in the predicament.

It should have been simple. The heist would have gone off perfectly, but he had gotten cocky. It had cost him his life.

Hiei was still there in the back of Kurama's mind, and he couldn't pull away now. He was too far gone.

_/Dammit, fox, you are NOT dying on me!/_

A sharp jerk. But what could he do? There was no way he could come back to his body – it was too badly damaged – and every moment in this state sapped more and more of his strength. There was really nothing to do –

Wait.

Another sharp jerk. _/You hear me? You are NOT dying!/_

No, not anymore. There was a hole – a gap right when he needed it, a way to escape from the Makai. He did the only thing he could do.

Which would Hiei hate him for more, he mused, having the gall to die or hiding in the human world until he regained his strength?

_/I'm sorry, Hiei./_


	24. Found

prompt: wearing someone else's clothes

**Found**

The window wasn't even locked.

Hiei stood there watching, a stark shadow against so much pale white. It was hard to hide in here. The moonlight chased away all shadows, revealing him to any prying eyes that might wander by. He had his hands shoved into his cloak, as always, but his Jagan was uncovered. He wanted to be able to see the spiritual energy of this child, to make sure his suspicions were correct before he acted.

He was not disappointed. The babe's _ki_ was weak, but distinct and unmistakable. It was Youko.

It had only taken him two weeks to find his partner, once he had located the right human city. By then Shiori was almost ready to give birth. Hiei could have left then, knowing that Kurama had survived and would be returning. He had stayed, keeping watch over Shiori during the last few days of her pregnancy.

And now here he was. Watching.

With a sigh, he reached into the crib and picked up the infant. Immediately those odd green eyes opened and locked with Hiei's crimson ones. The fire apparition braced himself, waiting for the infant to start crying – even a child could tell that a demon wasn't good – but the infant just snuggled up against Hiei's chest and closed his eyes again. Hiei couldn't help a slight smirk. That was good. Even in this state, Kurama recognized him.

Hiei reached up with one hand and touched the tuft of red hair sticking out from the blankets. It was a risk Kurama took to get here, in this body. He could very well have lost his memories of his previous life, lost all sense of who he once was.

He would stay, and he would remind Kurama of who he really was.

When he spoke, he used a name only he was allowed to use. After all, Youko was only a title.

"_Whatever they tell you, your name is Kurama. And you are my brother."_


	25. Mother

prompt: a sleepless night

**Mother**

I, who have never had a mother, suddenly understand the sheer worry a human mother goes through.

At first, I thought it would be easy. After all, Kurama was a well-behaved child and his human mother rarely had a reason to worry, not that she ever _stopped_ worrying. I thought watching over Kurama until we could return to Makai would be simple.

That was until I found out exactly how much Kurama had retained from his demon life.

Shiori will never know, but Kurama was prone to nightmares. Vicious night terrors that would paralyze him and leave him screaming silently in my mind. The human mind was never meant to take the long, extended memory of a demon, and in those early years, Kurama had to force those memories away in a compartment – not forgetting, but not remembering either. Aware of them the same way one is aware of an exceptionally good story. It sticks with you, but it's not part of you.

Kurama is a good storyteller.

He would scream in my mind, begging me to make it stop, and I would stand over his bed and keep my hand on his shoulder. It was all I could do.

It was then that I realized that perhaps Shiori had every reason to worry.

I feared Kurama would destroy himself before he could adapt.

Sometimes I still have that fear, just for different nightmares.


	26. Child's Play

prompt: bored and distracted

**Child's Play**

As I grew older and was able to assimilate more of my past, I began to fear my human body. Human reflexes are slow and weak, and I was coming to care too much for Shiori who had birthed me.

Hiei had taken on the role of my protector, and I simply could not allow that. I was, after all, perfectly capable of defending myself, even if I was a weak human. And I wanted, more than anything, to prove that to him – to get back that dynamic we had somehow lost.

So I suppose it was perfectly natural for me to fall back on the one skill that would never fail me, no matter what body I was in.

After all, thievery was always just child's play to me.


	27. Importance

AN: I do apologize for the long update. Between school and an upper respiratory infetction, I haven't had the inclination to post anything. With a little luck, updates should be coming anywhere from once a week to once every few days from now on.

prompt: very special

**Importance**

"Hiei, hold still! I can't do this right if you keep moving!"

Hiei glanced behind him, glaring at the nine-year-old redhead. "I don't _need_ you to do anything." he pointed out darkly. "I will heal just fine."

Kurama snorted. "Before or after you get an infection?" he snapped. "Now hush and let me concentrate." Hiei growled but subsided, letting the half-pint do whatever he wanted. If it kept him quiet, since he obviously refused to stay out of the way –

Well, Hiei chose not to think about that right now.

"All done."

Hiei rolled his shoulders, feeling out the bandages. They were snug without restricting motion, and he nodded in satisfaction. "You haven't lost your touch at all."

Kurama lifted his chin. "Did you honestly think I would?"

"It's always a possibility."

Kurama glared at him, brilliant green eyes narrowing dangerously. "You shouldn't have taken them all on by yourself." he growled. "You should have let me help."

Hiei grunted. "You were the one they were after."

"I know that."

"You can't use your rose whip yet."

"I can still use other weapons."

"Like what? Your indescribable cuteness?" Hiei snarled. "Dammit, fox, when are you going to just let me protect you for once!"

Kurama flinched away from him as images of their last conversation in Demon World flooded his mind. "I'm sorry." he murmured. "But I want to protect you too."

He sounded so much like a child then; it was Hiei's turn to shy away. Kurama shouldn't sound like a child – hell, he shouldn't be a child. He shouldn't be a human, and Hiei sure as hell shouldn't be trying to protect him from everything around him! Hiei would never have stepped in that fight had the situation been different, if Kurama had been fully the demon Hiei knew he was.

"We're still brothers. I didn't change that, did I?"

Hiei grunted. "I'll just be happy when you're taller than me again."

Kurama laughed.


	28. Fight

prompt: like a phoenix from the ashes

**Fight**

I watch him train from the roof of his house.

His mother isn't home. He does this when she's gone – he practices with his strengthening powers and even his own martial arts moves. He practices when his mother is gone, and ever since the father died, that's been often. I watch him every time.

Sometimes I help. Not often, since he's still shorter than me, but as he grows, I'll help more. I know his fighting style better than anyone.

"Hiei!"

I look down, a half-grin involuntarily twitching my lips. "What do you want, runt?"

The next second finds me jumping back as an all-too-familiar Rose Whip cracks the shingles right where my feet were. I laugh. "You're asking for a fight, runt!"

Kurama grins at me, eyes glowing. "Bring it!"

Oh yes – as fragile as childhood has made him, he's still Kurama. And that's a relief.


	29. Left Behind

prompt: I need to know

**Left Behind**

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"What would you do if I decided to stay here for a while?"

That gets Hiei's attention. Suddenly instead of looking out the window, he's looking at me, crimson eyes narrow in suspicion. I keep my focus on my homework, pretending not to look at him from the corner of my eye. Pretending like I'm not nervous, although he can probably sense that loud and clear. I'm not making an effort to shut him out.

"Why would you want to stay here?"

"Mother."

Hiei snorts. "You want to die in some strange world just for a human woman?"

"No. I want to stay here a while so I can protect the human woman who's raising me." I bite out. There's no point in pretending like I'm doing homework now, but I keep staring at the desk.

After a moment, I feel his hand on my shoulder. He gives it a brief squeeze before he's gone, out the window to the tree he sleeps in when the weather permits.

I smile faintly and return my attention to my homework. That's all I needed to know.


	30. My Son

prompt: too perfect to be real

**My Son**

Sometimes I wonder about the boy I call my son.

He doesn't look like me. He doesn't even take after his father or anyone else in his lineage. Flaming red hair and bright emerald eyes are hardly the norm for Japanese children, but that's how he was born. My Suiichi.

I decided about the time that he was two and his coloration hadn't changed that he had been switched in the nursery. I had seen another mother go into labor the same day that I did, a young American exchange student with similar red hair to Suiichi. Still, I didn't say anything to my husband. It didn't matter to me then, and it doesn't now.

He is my son. I raised him.

Besides, he's the perfect boy. He rarely gets into trouble, and when he does he's quick to correct his behavior. He's always in a pleasant mood, and he never back-talks me. I hear stories from my friends about how their children can't stay out of trouble and are mostly disrespectful, but Suiichi isn't like that at all.

It wasn't until he was ten years old that I thought to question it.

I walked past his room and overheard something I probably shouldn't have.

"Honestly, how did you get away with that?" A male voice I didn't recognize, full of amusement. "I don't think you can hide it in your closet."

"Well, I'm going to have to try." Suiichi replied, completely unconcerned. "You have to admit, it is a beautiful piece. There weren't pieces like this back home."

"You planning on taking it with you?" the stranger asked.

"If I can."

A chuckle. "You are a devious fox, Kurama."

I never did find out what Suiichi had that was so important. I never found out who that stranger was, or where this 'home' Suiichi spoke of was, or even why that stranger called him by the wrong name. I never asked, and Suiichi never spoke of it.

But my conception of a perfect son was to be forever shattered.


	31. Downhill

prompt: waking to a storm

**Downhill**

"You're not at school?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. I stayed home today."

"I think I can count the number of times you've skipped school on one hand." Hiei commented. The rain soaked them through, but Kurama didn't move from his bench in the park, and neither did Hiei. "Why?"

"I went to the hospital with Mother today."

"Her cough was getting worse?"

"Yes."

A long pause. "It's not good news."

Kurama shook his head. "Cancer."

Hiei silently gripped Kurama's shoulder. They didn't speak another word until the storm passed.


	32. Sickness

prompt: his world will fall apart

**Sickness**

Things changed again when Shiori got sick.

I understood Kurama's wish to stick around until she no longer needed him, even if I hadn't approved. That point might have been earlier if Kurama's father hadn't died. When he was the only one left to care for the woman, I understood even more. Still, things changed.

I have rarely hoped for anything other than another day, and sometimes I haven't even hoped for that. Yet Kurama made me hope for things (and yes, most of those things was for yet another shiny, hopefully expensive object to liberate from its current owner), and the worse Shiori's sickness gets, the more I find myself hoping for one thing.

Shiori cannot die. She is part of Kurama's pack. That makes her part of my pack, as much as I hate to admit it.

If she dies, Kurama's world will be cracked. Just a bit, just enough.


	33. Gouki

prompt: a chain of coincidences

**Gouki**

There is no such thing as a coincidence. I know this. I live by this rule.

"_You must be Hiei."_

"_And you would be?"_

"_Name's Gouki. I could use your help."_

I should have killed him when I had the chance, but maybe that's now it was meant to play out.

"_My help?"_

"_The Shadow Sword, the Spirit Orb, and the Forlorn Hope. I found them. I could use a thief like you to help me get them."_

It was all too convenient. I wonder now if he didn't somehow know about Shiori. I wonder if he knew about Kurama, who he really was.

I stare at Kurama through his window. Just fourteen – in human years he shouldn't look like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He's taken to caring for the house and the finances while his mother is in the hospital. I've been helping out, when I can. Mostly getting food for meals – he tends to forget to eat when he starts working. That's something I'm familiar with though.

Gouki really was too convenient.

"_We'll need a third. I know exactly who to ask."_


	34. Heist

prompt: a day's work for a day's pay

**Heist**

Gouki and Hiei took out the guards while Kurama worked the vault.

Few words were exchanged between the three of them – to speak was to risk capture, and to be captured was to die. Even the dim-witted Gouki understood that.

He had chosen Hiei because he was a strong fighter. Hiei had insisted on Kurama joining them, and Gouki had to admit – the red-headed brat was good. Whether he was _the _Kurama or not was something to be decided later.

Much later.

Hiei glanced behind him at the red-head. "It's clear."

Kurama nodded. "Let's go." He tossed the Spirit Sphere to Gouki and handed the Shadow Sword off to Hiei, pocketing the Forlorn Hope for himself. Gouki found it odd, but he didn't say anything. From the looks exchanged between the two, he had the feeling he was missing out on something.

Maybe he was even being played. He couldn't tell.

It was strange, though, that Hiei's eyes seemed to soften just a mite when Kurama held the mirror so gently in his hands.


	35. Set Up

prompt: hiding away in the dark

**Set Up**

Kurama left. I followed. That was the plan, after all. The fox would leave the alliance publically, and I would follow with the intent of stopping him. Neither of us would return, leaving Gouki to take the fall for our actions.

It was a good plan.

I stood beside him. "A detective? I didn't realize Spirit World had found one."

"We should have known." Kurama replied. He held the Mirror gently in his hands. "We'll have to tread carefully. There's a chance he'll survive his encounter with Gouki."

I snorted. "Saves me the trouble of having to kill him myself."

Kurama nodded. Suddenly his eyes snapped away from the Mirror and locked onto mine. /Hiei – do you think this will work? Do you think it can save Mother?/

I nodded in return. /King Enmah wouldn't have hid it away like that if it didn't./ I replied quietly.

It wasn't the Mirror that was bothering him. There was something else, but I didn't have the inclination to dig it out of him. Later, if he was so inclined, he'd tell me.

Or so I hoped.

/-/

AN: Ideally, somewhere within the next two chapters, you should go read my Rekai Heist two-shot. It will fill in some of the blanks these little snippets create in the storyline.


	36. Full Moon

prompt: dancing in the dark

**Full Moon**

The Mirror is activated, my wish is made, and there is no going back now.

The Detective is yelling something at me, but I can't hear him. Hiei is screaming inside my mind, holding my spirit as close to his as he can get. I know what this is doing to him, but it's a risk I have to take. Maybe later I'll have the chance to explain – assuming Hiei doesn't kill me himself.

Suddenly the drain on me stops. I open my eyes in time to see Yusuke Urameshi tell the Mirror to use his own life to grant my wish.

I protest as I am supposed to do, but I can't completely hide my smirk. I don't know if the Detective acted in time – hell, I don't even know if the Mirror will grant such an exchange.

But this _is_ what I was waiting for. This is what I was _hoping _would happen.

I may survive this after all.

/-/

AN: This is the point where you should go back and read ch 2 of Rekai Heist if you wanna see Hiei's reaction to this little stunt. Next chapter picks up after Rekai Heist


	37. Charade

prompt: beautiful agony

**Charade**

/Hiei!/

It was all the warning he got before Kurama materialized in front of him, blocking his path to the Detective. Hiei's eyes widened as his sword slid neatly into Kurama's stomach, pain blossoming through their bond. He pulled back, fighting the instinctive need to just _stop_ and do something about the wound.

"Kurama? You traitor!"

The scripted words hurt almost as much as the pain he knew he was causing Kurama. The fox smiled at him and slit his hand open on Hiei's Shadow Sword. He only had a few seconds to brace himself before Kurama threw his own blood into his Jagan eye.

It was all part of the plan.

/I'm sorry, Hiei, so sorry - / Kurama kept chanting the words even as he aided the Detective, even as he went to protect the human girl. Hiei, for all his outward anger, couldn't help but feel sick.

He was relieved when the Detective finally won. At least then the charade was finally over.


	38. Offer

prompt: choose again

**Offer**

"I've reviewed your request." I watch this new demon closely. He stands there so casually, as if he's not about to be judged for crimes against humanity. I don't understand him.

"Will you grant it?" he asks.

I sigh. "Only after you understand fully what you're asking. You don't know what kind of demon this Hiei character is." I think I see a faint smile, but I'm not sure.

"Lord Koenma, with all due respect, you'd be surprised what you can learn about someone from a heist. I believe I know Hiei adequately enough." He's still smirking faintly, as if there's a joke there that I'm missing.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "You're seriously telling me that you'd rather spend the rest of your parole bound to a man who, for all you know, could kill someone and get _you_ thrown into the fiery depths as well?" I ask pointedly.

He folds his hands neatly in front of him. "I believe in second chances. After all, I didn't waste mine."

No, he didn't, and that's the only reason I'm even considering this. If anyone can bring Hiei around to the good side, it's Kurama. Still –

"What if Hiei doesn't want a second chance?"

Kurama lifts his chin. "I didn't either until I got one."

Point. "Fine." I raise a finger. "If you can get Hiei to agree as well."

"He will." Kurama replies with utter confidence. "In any case, if Hiei does not leave, then neither do I."

"I think you're making a mistake." I reiterate. "You should chose again."

There it is again, that faint smile that makes me think I've missed something way too important.

"I've made my decision. You cannot sway me from it."

"Very well. Go tell the stubborn demon."

"Thank you."

Then he's gone, and I'm left with the vague feeling I've been played and absolutely no proof either way.


	39. Silent

prompt: a fresh start

**Silent**

The conversation is mostly silent.

They speak when they feel it will better the performance. Otherwise, the only words exchanged are between their minds.

Kurama sits in front of him in his cell. "I'm here to make you an offer."

Hiei snorts. /I guess the fool fell for it./

A slight quirk of the lips. /Yes, he did./ "Don't you even want to hear it?"

"Fine. Speak then, traitor." /You're still hurt./

Kurama explains the deal. /Not badly. It's healing./

/I'm sorry./

/Don't apologize. It's all part of the game./ "Well? What do you think?"

"I think you're a fool."

"Perhaps." Kurama tilts his head. /I'm not that bad./

/You knew that sword wouldn't leave a normal wound./ "This will get me out of this cell, right?"

"Right." /I suspected. I didn't know./

/Liar./ "Hn. I'll do anything to get out of this hell-hole."

"Good. Just please play nice. My future is linked to yours now, I'm afraid." /If I had told you, would you have gone through with it?/

Hiei gives him a filthy look. "Fool."

Kurama merely smiles. "Perhaps."


	40. Author's Note

Just a massive author's note for you information -

So, I wasn't going to abandon this story, but several things happened. School got in the way, then I lost interest, then I lost my flashdrive. You know, the one that has the other ten chapters I had written out for this story and the rest of the prompts I was using. So basically, here's what's going to happen:

This story is complete as it. Prelude based on prompts is over. However, keep an eye out for Prelude part 2, which will pick up somewhat were this story left off, and will be another one-shot series. They will all be episode tags and not based on prompts. Songs maybe, but not prompts. I will also take requests for that series as well (PMs please, not reviews) as long as they arent' slash requests.

Once again, I apologize. Please go find Prelude 2 (as soon as I put it up) and keep enjoying this awesome series.

Yours truly,

Shadowblade-tara


	41. Mission

AN: Hey, guess what I found while spelunking under my bed! I can continue this story now!

prompt: bending towards justice

**Mission**

Koenma stared at us. "I have finally decided on your means of rehabilitation." he said calmly. "You remember Yusuke Urameshi, don't you?"

Hiei snarled. "Clearly."

"He's my new Spirit Detective."

I blinked. "I'd hate to think you'd send just any human after us."

"Yes, well – I have decided on your probation terms." Koenma shuffled his papers. "You are to assist Yusuke on his missions as I assign them. Starting now."

Hiei and I exchanged looks. "What is this mission?"

"The Four Saint Beasts have announced plans to invade Earth if we don't free them." Koenma said, a note of disgust in his voice. "Yusuke's good, but there's no way he can handle this on his own. He needs help."

Hiei's lip curled in a sneer. "Babysitting."

"Or maybe an adventure." I said mildly. /I hear they have an impressive treasure collection./

Hiei's laugh rang through my mind even though he still maintained his glare at Koenma. /Leave it to you to find the silver lining./

Koenma looked at us both. "So, are you in?"

I nodded. "Yes."


	42. Meeting

prompt: the world just isn't black and white anymore

**Meeting**

Kurama I could handle. Kurama looked normal, if a bit girly, and he could look me in the eye. Hiei, on the other hand, I hated from first sight. Hiei hated me too, so it wasn't like it wasn't justified. Besides, he hated me just because I was human.

But he was a demon! He was supposed to be the bad guy – all demons were – and here he was helping us? Admittedly, this Koenma forced him into it, but still! Why were we working with the bad guy?

Then again, Kurama was a demon too. Urameshi told me as much. He told me all about Hiei and Kurama, the thieves, the ones who freakin' tried to kill him.

And he acted like they were his friends.

Urameshi was always weird.

Oh well. If he could handle them, then so could I.


	43. The Gates

prompt: break me

**The Gates**

It would figure that the first trial we would come across would be a trial of trust.

Yusuke ordered Hiei to flip the switch, and Hiei went. I knew he would rather just leave the humans to flatten, but that's not part of the game. We couldn't just walk away. Spirit World would forever hunt us. Safety would be a thing of the past.

When Hiei paused, Kuwabara started yelling at him while Yusuke remained silent, struggling to hold up Hiei's part of the wall. I could feel Hiei's emotional turmoil as clearly as he could feel my physical pain as the wall became slowly too much. I wanted to tell Kuwabara to shut up, but I couldn't. There was very little air left to breathe with at this point.

Yusuke was strong, but the fact was I was left with the brunt of the weight.

/Hiei – don't do anything until you know./ I whispered. I knew something was wrong. It was too easy.

/I don't care, fox. I'm not letting you get killed./

/Hiei!/

Something distracted him then. I felt the weight of the wall cease, heard Yusuke yell something, then I saw the boulder drop to the ground.

/_Hiei!_/

/Chill. I'm harder to kill than that./

I heaved a sigh of relief.

When we crawled out from under the wall, I could feel the tension radiating from Hiei like a wound rubber band. He wanted to come over, to check to make sure I was as okay as I said I was with his own eyes. Hell, I wanted to check him, too. After all, he was the one with the boulder dropped on him.

But we were being watched. Koenma would want to make sure this mission went smoothly.

We hated him all the more for it.


	44. Genbu

AN: I am so sorry for the long update time! I kinda forgot about the story. *blushes* Good thing I already have most of the chapters written out.

prompt: so far so good

**Genbu**

Kurama steps forward to take the first fight, as I knew he would. It doesn't matter what he tells the Detective about letting me get all the credit (although that does make me smirk). We've never gone up against anything like the Saint Beasts before, and he wants us to be prepared.

It has been clear from the beginning that the Detective is in charge of this so-called team, but that doesn't mean Kurama is going to leave everything in his hands. He's preparing us the only way he can now – by fighting first.

I hate it. We should be fighting together.

"I dunno, Urameshi – he's still a talking rock."

I snort. "It's clear you don't know Kurama very well." At their looks, I continue, never taking my eyes from the two opponents in the center of the room. "Do you know why I chose him as my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch. He's more cutthroat than I am in battle, and unbelievably precise."

/Aw, Hiei – thank you!/

/Shut up, fox./

I watch as the battle progresses. I feel it as he takes a blow to his side, not dodging quite quickly enough. Circumstances force Kurama to draw his rose. I can hear the humans mocking him, and my fist clenches. I don't like them judging him. Like they have any room to talk.

When the battle finally ends and Genbu is defeated, I run over to Kurama with the other two. It's a good thing they came as well – I can make it look like I'm following them instead of the other way around. I know I say something to them, but I'm not focused on their conversation.

/Dammit, Kurama, learn to guard your left!/ I snarl. /Do you _want_ demons to keep stabbing you there? It's like you've got this massive X painted on your side with the words 'Hit here!' written under it!/

Kurama just laughs hysterically at me. I hate him sometimes.


End file.
